


Love Dies With The One You Lay With

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fashionable Gays, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Physical Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Villain Patton, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Virgil is a superhero and he needs to save his boyfriend, but he finds out that the kidnapping had a far darker meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, and the air was crisp and chilled. So dark that Roman couldn't see his own hands in front of his face.   
So cold that he couldn't feel his fingers. The increasing numbness had started to ache in his mind, but he had to think. Where was he?  
Why was he here? And how in God's name did he get there? He let out a slow exhale of breath and began to batter his desolate brain for any kind of answer.  
He tugged at his hair and sighed collapsing in on himself. "I wonder if you'll be able to save me this time, hero."  
***  
"HE DID WHAT!"  
"look, I'm sorry sir. I tried to stop him, but he wanted to go so badly and you know how stubborn, your b-... Roman is."  
"That's okay, Patton, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for shouting...I just... Roman, he's..." Right there, the hero leaned against Patton's shoulder and composed himself, taking a deep breath.  
"It's okay. I know you're worried. But if you know him, and I know you do, you should start looking for where he's taken, Roman. He isn't safe, Virgil."  
He nodded, his eyes like steel, and walked over to the terminal. "What do we know?"  
"Not a lot, I'll be honest but what I don't know... someone here does. "  
"Oh god, Patton, not him, I swear to god."  
"Oh, shut up. I'm the best there is, and you know it." A voice emanated from behind Virgil coming down the stone staircase. He walked over, sat on the counter and winked.  
"Hey, Rem! You think you could help us?" Patton smiled beaming at Remy with his godforsaken grin and puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure, what do you need?" He asked carefully "Though I'm not promising anything."  
"Like you'd be able to escape Patton. Now you've agreed to help, you're in it for the long run." Virgil said pulling Remy in for a hug, "Nice to see you again, buddy."  
"Likewise, Flying Fear" Remy teased.  
They sat there, together, for hours. Decrypting messages, looking for clues or signs. At times it felt hopeless but then they found it. A recent rent out for some kind of research lab, though it was massive. They decided to try and get an audio connection through the lab. That way if they heard anything strange, they would take note. They went through the rooms, but all were dead silent. Until they came across the freezer room.  
They could hear something inside, something subtle, but one hundred per cent there. "enhance the audio" Virgil demanded. That's when it became clear. The noise they were hearing, was sobbing and scratching.  
It sounded human too.  
"That's got to be Roman".  
"I hate to say it, but I think you're right," Virgil pulled on his jacket and took off through the door, his face showing pure unadulterated fury.  
Virgil quickly got to the lab, as he had flown with far less caution than he usually would. He slammed open the doors and began to make his way to the freezer rooms.  
He slammed open door after door, each one he touches flying from its hinges with the pure, unbridled force of Virgil's anger energy.  
He wasn't thinking straight, his whole body on fire as the pure heat of his body energy began to melt the tile beneath him and flecks and sparks began to burn in an amber trail following in his wake.  
Suddenly, and completely abruptly, he stopped.  
He was listening, waiting. The unbearable silence was suffocating for Patton and Remy who were intently listening through their audio connection.  
He took a deep breath, and along with it a breeze of cool air washed over the hallways and tile flooring. It cooled the surfaces, lifted the discarded doors and placed them back to their door frames. The hinges became fixed and unwarped, from the sheer force which had broken them, now replaced with cool healing.  
Virgil reached out forwards and placed his hand on the cool metal of the door in front of him. As he began to speak his eyes glowed a fierce golden with purple accents."I apologise, my destruction was unsolicited. I fear I will lose a friend, can you help me?" Every word he said only increased the glow. He furrowed his eyebrows, as if thinking, and then nodded firmly, but not before a quick whisper of, "thank you".  
Virgil, being far more alert now, continued down the halls, hoping with everything he had, that he was walking in the right direction.  
Then he saw them it was a large square-shaped room, with three separate lines of freezers. Large ones lined the walls and smaller ones filled the middle of the room.  
Virgil carefully raised his hand and with it, the doors to the smaller freezers burst open. And quickly Virgil smirked, they had no power. Just as Virgil suspected, decoys.  
He closed them all, with a flic of his wrist, and began to walk the perimeter of the room. Running his hand over the doors, expecting them to be chilled, indicating that these had power. And though naturally a little cooler than the air that rested against his skin, they weren't cold.

He persisted though, still running his hands over the rough, and rusty, metal. He had to say, it wasn't the most hygienic of places. The floor was covered in dirt, and pretty much every surface had a good layer of dust- wait... dust!  
He walked a little faster, brushing the grey, and honestly pretty gross, dust from his hands. Instead, he began to look for a sign of people. Somewhere the dust looked different or disturbed by some kind of movement.  
But his newfound happiness at his idea was quickly diminished when he turned the corner.  
|Because all the doors were perfectly fine, there was nothing to indicate a struggle or even a fingerprint. Roman was nowhere.  
He then saw a door, it was tucked safely away and almost invisible on a first glance. He walked over and tried the door but it wouldn't budge. It was either blocked, rusted shut or locked. Two of which meant that someone didn't want anyone in there.  
And if Virgil had a speciality, it was doing things people didn't want him to.  
So he charged all the power he had, with every step backwards he took, he gained more power. And then he ran at the door, the fire flaring up around him as he kicked.  
It burst open, the hinges letting out an ear-wrenching shriek, and revealed a long hallway. The walls had red marks and scratches all over them. Virgil just hoped it wasn't blood, but the strong smell of iron betrayed him and he walked carefully through, trying to ignore it.  
He opened about eight doors that were littered across the hall, they seemed to be mostly cells and storage closets for medication or food.  
The further down the hall he got, the worse it looked. His face was screwed up with pure anger and a little fear.  
Something he did notice though, everything was dead silent. This could work in his favour, but also it could have a far more sinister meaning.  
He could only think of one more thing to do. He concentrated hard and took a deep breath. "Roman tell me where you are? I know this kind of communication isn't your favourite, by far, love. but I need some help here, honey."  
Virgil wouldn't try this if he wasn't desperate. He and Roman had been trying to work out telepathy for a while, they had done it a few times, but after, Roman was always so exhausted. He had to get this right.  
He continued walking, needing to get to the end for his sanity.  
And that's when he heard it, barely a squeak but a still a noise.  
Roman was talking back  
V-... Virgil..?  
"...h...elp, so c...old"  
"It's okay, Roro. I'm coming to save you. Can you give me anything about where you are?"  
"uhh... it- it's dark... and...he hasn't been here for... a long time."  
"That's good, Ro, Well done. Who is he?" Virgil said his voice shakey, but he was intent on listening despite the strain.  
"Virgil...Don't...trust... t-...the silver smile"  
"Who's the silver smile?" he asked, but the connection was lost.  
The best part about the telepathic connection is that when you have spoken to someone, you can feel the direction of their energy.  
So, Virgil began to storm onwards until he got to a large metal freezer door. The large dial was set to below freezing temperatures.  
No matter how much Virgil wanted to burst through the door and carry Roman to safety, he had to check for traps. He didn't want to risk hurting him.  
He couldn't hurt Roman, ever. Not even a scratch, because godamn did that boy deserve better.  
He began to examine the area. Some footprints had made a clear impression in the layer of loose mud, they were likely weighted boots. There were fingerprints and handmarks all over the door.  
Roman was definitively in there, there was no question. He leaned his head against the door, listening, but he heard nothing.  
He twisted the dial so that it was just below room temperature, to lower it but not shock Roman with the sudden change. Then carefully pressed his fingers to the dirt. 

It began to rumble. The door jolted in its place as the dirt underneath it began to shake and quiver, before moving towards Virgil's hand. he looked through the narrow gap that was now beneath the door and saw no sign of Roman, so he pulled back his hands bringing the dirt with him. and then throwing the mass at the door.  
It jolted and then began to fall inwards. Virgil caught it, carefully using the dirt as support beneath the heavy metal door. The room was bigger than he thought. Though despite how big it was it still seemed cramped, that was likely because of the low roof.  
He rushed forwards over his newly made ramp, jumping off the top. ignoring the rumbling noise of the dirt underneath his weight. He pushed his way towards the shelves and ran through each one

"Roman, baby? Are you there?" He couldn't deny that he sounded a little desperate, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He needed Roman safe, he joked a lot, but he needed that goofy idiot. "Ro, please..." he trailed off collapsing to his knees and letting free a sob that had long been trapped in his throat.  
"Vee...?" a croaked voice stumbled over one simple word.  
"Ro?" Virgil said rushing forward to hug the figure leaning against a shelf to support himself.  
"I love you, I love you so much. Roman you idiot, you scared me so much. if you leave my side again I swear to god, I'll kill you."  
"Sorry, love. it might be a bit too late for that." Roman said, his face scrunching up in pain as he keeled over, "I'm sorry"  
"No...no, no, no, no. Roman, what's wrong? Tell me what happened, I can fix it, I promise I'll fix it."  
That's when Virgil noticed that Roman's hands were stained a deep and evil crimson.  
"I'll miss you, baby, you know that?" Roman choked, tears running freely down his red cheeks.  
"No, don't you dare talk like that," Virgil mumbled as he pulled Roman's arm over his shoulder and began to walk to the door, where he then collapsed.  
"I'm sorry, Virgil," Roman said before his eyes closed and his body became dead weight causing Virgil to fall with him.


	2. Lost Love Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is heartbroken, he needs to find out what he should do next but he is stuck. Or at least he was until Remy told him something that would change everything

For a few minutes, Virgil sat there. disbelief in his eyes, mixed with a good amount of self-hatred. 

Or that was until footsteps came running down the hallway. Virgil was heavily inclined to move but he couldn't.  
He just sat there, numb. Or that was at least until they tried to drag him away from Roman. If Virgil could see how hysterical he had become, he wouldn't recognise himself. But they couldn't even let him say goodbye. He was having none of that bullshit.  
He went to punch them but realised, as they grabbed his fist, that it was Remy.  
And then he collapsed into tears once again, against Remy "It's okay, buddy, I know it hurts."  
Remy held Virgil close, as he carried him to the car. but he managed to get a glance at Remy and saw the pure fury held there, rather than the expected pity, then he saw that it was directed at Patton, who was glaring right back.  
Virgil, for the next few days, shut himself away. He refused to eat anything, he didn't sleep, despite being exhausted from using so much of his power, and he barely drank anything either. The only person he would let near him was Remy and even then, he was cautious.  
Or that was until the day Remy burst into his room.  
"He's awake!" Remy exclaimed  
"Who? Remy, I am hardly in the mood for your bullshit." Virgil snapped  
"Roman, he's very weak but we found out that he... well he wasn't completely dead. The chances were so slim we didn't want you to have to grieve twice."  
"You...you mean?"  
"Yes Virge, he's alive, and he wants to see you." Virgil began to rush to the door but Remy met his eye with the stone-cold look that said, 'listen one second, Virgil this is serious' "Don't tell Patton, he's... not safe at the moment."  
Virgil's eyes widened, but he nodded and began to follow Remy down the hall.

They went down several twisting routes and ended up at a door to the outside. "Rem? Where are we going?" Virgil sounded like a meek child, compared to how he usually acted, and Remy turned wrapping him in a hug.  
"Just trust me, I don't know who might be watching. Think okay, someone wants Roman dead. I'm not letting that happen, so he's hidden." Remy whispered.  
They got in the car and drove for about ten minutes. When they got out Virgil looked up at the shop in front of them.  
"Remy, are we looking for Roman in the Weetabix isle?" Virgil sassed  
"No, we are getting you some food, you haven't eaten in a good three days. We aren't leaving until you have." Virgil grumbled but didn't argue.  
He ate some fruit and drank a bottle of water, but after that, he refused any more and they started driving again. Remy parked outside a small house stopping him before he could get out. "Virge... can you listen one sec. This house is my boyfriend's house. He is lovely but, I just ask that you be nice?"

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me, well now I'm annoyed," Virgil said, throwing a reassuring smile his way and then winking.  
They knocked on the heavy wooden door and a man who was taller than Virgil, but shorter than Remy answered it.  
He had a sweet, roundish face with brown glasses that framed it perfectly. A twinkle in his eye and freckles that danced across his face and up to his arms. He wore a cute blue t-shirt and an oversized cardigan. A pink crystal necklace hung around his neck. As soon as he appeared, Remy's eyes softened and he held out his arms for him. As to which he jumped happily forward and gently kissed Remy's cheek, before pulling back and smiling at Virgil.  
He held his hand out and gently shook Virgil's once he extended it to him. A quiet hello slipped past his beaming lips.  
"Hey, I'm Emile, and you must be Virgil. It's nice to finally meet you. But enough talk, you want to see your boyfriend."  
"Remy, I'll meet you in the kitchen." He took Virgil's hand, and gently lead him upstairs to a quiet room at the end of the decorated hall. "He's in there, but please be careful, Virgil. He isn't too stable yet." He smiled gently and turned to head downstairs with a calm, sweet, smile on his face.  
Virgil took a few deep breaths. He pulled the gun from his hoodie and inspected it, he'd grabbed it before he left with Remy. For emergencies only, but still, he knew better than to do this type of thing unarmed. Roman has a small purple tattoo behind his ear, it matches Virgil's, except his tattoo, is red. They are made with a special material and it's how he'll know, how he can be sure that it's his Roman. He hadn't seen that tattoo since the night Roman 'died'. He needed to see it for himself, more than anything.  
He knocked on the hardwood and walked in quickly after, his body tense but his breathing was no longer shallow. He had to check. As quickly and as subtly as possible.  
He walked over to the bed and he saw Roman, fast asleep and very pale.  
His eyes momentarily softened, and he brought himself down to press his lips to Roman's, then stroked his hand across his face. running it along his jawline and brushing his thumb over his cracked lips.  
It was small details that made Virgil uneasy. Like his lips, Roman would rather die than have dry skin or cracked lips.  
Virgil reached down and kissed his cheek, pulling back his ear and, as suspected, there was no tattoo.  
It would never be that easy, killing him making Virgil mourn. If someone kidnapped Roman, they were in it for the long run. And more importantly, this was personal. Virgil knew this person, which meant he couldn't trust any of them? not even Remy.  
"Oh god, I have to get out, now!"  
Virgil had to wait this out, but first, he had to get Roman, real Roman.  
He quickly scanned over his body and realised there was no sign of injury. Smirking pitifully, he used a few belts to tie him down, locked the door. He sat on a chair at the end of the bed waiting for him to wake up. for a few minutes, he debated on playing Russian roulette but decided he needed all the bullets loaded.

He waited there for about ten minutes, and then 'Roman' began to wake up from his sleep. He met Virgil's eye and lit up, trying to jump forward but as he was held back by the makeshift restraints, his eyes flashed with something dark for a second, then he went right back to the innocent act.  
"Virge, why am I tied up. Are they going to hurt me again? Am I safe? Are you safe?"

"No, I wouldn't say you're safe, Not with me in the room. I'm dangerous like that, you know me. Or do you? Do you even know me, you snake?" Virgil spat.

"Virgil, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did you tie me up? Was it you? or-" but he was cut off by Virgil snapping at him.  
"Shut up, if you can't say anything helpful," He raised the gun placing it against his forehead "then don't speak."  
"Fine, I'm not your precious Roman" he hissed.  
"Then, do tell, who you are?"  
"Get that thing away from me, unless you're going to use it?" he said sounding honestly defeated.  
"Now, you aren't going to believe me, I know that, but please at least hear me out and consider first. I have some important information and I don't think you'll get Roman back without my help. But ultimately it's your choice, my fate, in your hands."  
"What. Is. Your. Name?" Virgil said "I will ask my questions once, and once only. Answering correctly is in your best interest."  
"Remus"  
"Okay, who are you and why are you doing this?" Virgil said, seeming mostly confused  
"And why do you look so much like him?"  
"I'm a shifter, my copies can never be perfect. They kidnapped me, I had no choice." Remus said, a bit of accent coming into his voice.  
"People usually hire me, but they wanted a guarantee of my loyalty so they took him too," he said, a faraway look of anger filling his eyes.  
"Who is he? Who did they take from you?" Virgil asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Dalton, my boyfriend. I said yes, I told them, just take me, but they had to... to.."  
"Guarantee your loyalty. These people are disgusting. We need to act, what did they tell you to do?"  
"Make you believe that I'm Roman. If I didn't, they'd kill Dalton." He sighed, "so I mean, I've kind of given up".  
"Well don't, we're going to make these fuckers believe that I have no idea, then we're getting back Dalton and Roman"

The next morning, Emile walked in to check on them and found Virgil curled up next to Remus, holding his hand as if it was a lifeline. Emile smiled at them widely and walked downstairs to tell Remy.  
Remus and Virgil 'woke up' just after Emile left and pulled themselves away from the bed. Virgil told Remus to get changed and he went to freshen up. He came back and the two of them told Emile and Remy that they were going into town for some alone time. No suspicions were raised and they left hand in hand.  
They walked around all day, quietly making a plan together. And eventually, they decided they would play along until it was believable and when it was unexpected, they would sneak off to Virgil's hideout and find out if Roman or Dalton were there.  
It was an underdeveloped plan, but a plan none the less, and they were desperate, so they were going to cling onto it like it was a lifeline, because, for Roman and Dalton, it was.


	3. Why? I Tusted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds the mastermind behind all this torment, and all he wants is vengeance

"He's not coming you know" a tall man taunted, standing over Roman. "He's got a new one. His name's Remus, I'm sure you would love him."

"No." Roman stuttered, his eyes filling with hurt and uncertainty, "Virgil wouldn't do that, you're lying."

"Believe whatever you want to believe, whatever helps you sleep at night, Roman." He chuckled mockingly and walked out of the room. The soft tapping of his shoes on the cold floor trailing further, and further away.   
When Roman was sure he was gone, he let out a meek sob. whimpering when he looked down at the injuries that covered his body in all shapes and forms.  
"Please, Virgil, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, hurry up."  
***  
"Oh my god, I swear, Reem." Virgil laughed holding his stomach as they both giggled at the story Remus was telling him. "Then, what happened?"  
"Then I said 'you keep your beans to yourself, you heathen!' His face was priceless!" Remus watched as Virgil burst into a new fit of laughter, giggling along with the joke, himself.  
"Wow Remus, that dude has some questionable kinks." Virgil smiled as he caught his breath. "Your taste in guys seems pretty poor, should I be worried about meeting Dalton?" He said, his voice teasing.  
Virgil's laughter slowly died out and his eyebrows furrowed together. "What's up, you okay?" Remus asked gently pulling Virgil's chin so he could look him in the eyes.  
"I'm fine, just...  
Well, Roman and Dalton are out there, and we're just laughing and making jokes. They could be dead...but we... we"  
"We're looking for a distraction, something that means we don't have to think about that. It kills me, it does, but if we want them back, then we need to keep our heads held high. These types don't like weakness, but they want something. My best guess is that they want you. And they will go through anyone to get what they want, they don't care who they hurt in the process."  
"Then, let's go, I'm not leaving this to chance," Virgil said, rising from the floor and towards the base. They hadn't intended to go for another three days but it felt important that they did. Right at that moment, Virgil needed Roman safe, more than ever.  
***

"Heyy, Romannnn? I've got something for youuu." The voice called, despite sounding cheerful the voice it was so harsh to Roman.  
"What is it?" Roman asked meekly, not even trying to ignore him because it wouldn't work in his favour.

"Oh don't sound so scared, it's a little video of Virgil," he said, waving a tablet in the air and then standing it on a desk in front of Roman. He pressed play and began to walk out of the room. "Have fun learning about your little boyfriend" he mocked and then slammed the door.

The video loaded and it began to play. Virgil was there, with a guy, a guy that looked just like him, right next to Virgil. He made Virgil laugh, and the beautiful sound filled the room. With it, came Virgil's energy of love. It began to heal his wounds.  
As the purple energy ran over Roman's body, the man angrily burst back in. He snatched the tablet and smashed it beneath his shoe. "Why don't you care? He loves that other man, You are nothing."  
"It won't work. I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. I know he wouldn't just leave me, he tried to save me." Roman said, meeting his captor's eyes fiercely for the first time.  
He had been told, under no circumstance, was he allowed to look the man in the eyes. After his first warning, he listened, (After all, they did almost break his legs). But now that he looked, deep in those golden, hazel coloured eyes, was something familiar. He knew this person.

The man kicked him, hard, and then glared. "Oh, Roman, you stupid, stupid idiot. I can hurt you in more ways than just a little video." he got right up close to Roman's ear and lowered his voice to just a whisper. "You should have played along"  
He turned on his heel and headed out the door. Oh my god, Roman thought He can get inside my head  
***  
He thundered forward, Remus occasionally breaking into a jog to keep up with him. "Virgil, we can't just go without any kind of plan, are you crazy?"  
"Right now, yes, I am. They can't stop me, I'll kill them, every last one of them. Though I would love to see them try."

Virgil went in through the secret entrance in the back. Even looking through his anger, he knew it would be stupid to go through the front door.  
"Remus, wait in there." He said pointing to a door, off to the side "That's my room, only open the door if you hear five consecutive knocks." He warned, his voice low so only Remus could hear him.  
Virgil turned through the building, happy he already knew the maze-like layout.  
Then he got to the cells. The hallway was well lit and at the end of it was the control room, the very same one he sat in before going to save Roman at the start of all this mess.   
But what surprised him was that someone was sitting at the control desk.  
They were mumbling to themselves, the words fumbling and quick as his lips moved a mile a minute. Virgil could only see them from behind which, strategically, was a poor place to sit. Especially when you've kidnapped people, and really, should be expecting an attack or invasion of some kind.  
Sloppy for a mastermind.   
This meant he was either a decoy, an idiot, or just clumsy and forgetful.  
Virgil pressed his palm to the floor and felt the energy reach out to the desk so he could tune into the man's vocal energy. This would let him hear what he was saying or, even better, give him a clue as to who he is.

Wait, oh my god...no Virgil's mind was going crazy, the thoughts from his head were so mixed up, and messed up, amongst what would normally be a clear headspace. But to Virgil's horror, the man who had near killed and tortured his boyfriend.

Was Patton Savidora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	4. What's Mine Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed to stop Patton before he killed everyone, and destroyed what Virgil had worked so hard to protect

Virgil's stomach turned. He felt sick, his best friend, someone he saw as a massive influence on his life, wanted his boyfriend and everyone dear to him, dead. Virgil raised his hands carefully upwards, bringing fire with him. It spat and flared, his hands now a roaring furnace. All that fire, aimed at one man. "Hands up, you sicko."

Then suddenly the muttering stopped and he turned in his chair, abruptly. "I don't think you are in any kind of place to be making demands Virgie." He said, his voice unnervingly calm.  
But he was right. And there, held tightly by Patton's arm, clearly unconscious, was Roman.

"And I don't think you should be calling me names either." he pulled a gun from his belt and held it to Roman's temple. "For his sake?" he smirked evilly.  
"Unless you'd prefer?" The click as Patton cocked back the gun was a deafening contrast to the silence of the room.

"No...I'll do what you want, don't you dare hurt him," Virgil pleaded he was terrified but he couldn't let Patton know that, it would be too dangerous.  
"What I want? Oh, Virgil, I thought you were smarter than that." he giggled  
"Because, "he whispered, "You don't even know what I want, yet."  
"What do you want?" Virgil asked.  
Patton pouted, "Well telling you would be no fun, now would it?"  
"And it doesn't matter what it is, you'll do anything for this blundering idiot." Patton spat  
"You have so much more potential, Virgie. We could own the world, you and I. But you're already in love because of course, you are. It was always about you wasn't it, Virgil?"

The way Patton said his name, made it seem like acid bubbling over and burning everything in its path.  
"So sad, poor Virgil. And then, you ditched me for Remy I wasn't even good enough to be your sidekick."  
He started laughing, "Do you know how painful it is to watch someone fall in love with someone else when all you want... is to be their's?" He screamed, his voice pitched with so many, and so much emotion.   
"You abandoned me." he whimpered, and now... you pay the price."

Patton threw Roman to the ground and he jolted awake with the force. Patton stood on his back and bound his wrists tightly pressing the gun to the back of his head. "Don't move." he snapped.

"Virgil you have a decision to make. You took everything from me, but I'm not on your level, so I'm going to be nice. You can leave right now, but I get to keep Roman. Or you give me your powers and I'll hand him over, Your choice."  
Virgil's eyes widened with pure, unadulterated, fear. His mouth was slightly gaping open as he tried to find something in his mind that could work.

"Okay, I'll... give you my powers," Patton smirked, and it felt as if the world went into limbo. He felt an unbearable pain coursing through his veins and then he collapsed. Everything was dark and so cold.  
He shook his head, hoping to collect himself, at least slightly. And his vision slowly started returning in spots as the inky black darkness melted away. Patton was gone and Roman lay there, completely unconscious.

Virgil gently picked Roman up, as if he was a delicate, glass princess. He brushed the hair from Roman's face and to his relief, behind his ear was a tiny blooming flower.

Virgil would have cried if he wasn't so focused on getting them to safety but first, Remus and Dalton.

He walked through the cells and found a beaten down, barely touched cell and inside, was a guy.   
His face was harshly burned and it looked pretty new. Virgil dreaded to think how this has been done, but other than that he fit the physical description Remus had given him.   
He unlocked the door the best he could while holding Roman, (who was scarily light.) and called into the cell "Come on, this is a rescue, Remus is waiting for you." he smiled as the man's face lit up, and he began to follow.

They stumbled back to the room he had left Remus in, backtracking, and Virgil tried to answer Dalton's questions as best as he could.

"Knock five times", Virgil said tilting his head in the direction of the door. The five knocks were awful, each one echoed down the hallway bouncing off the walls and carrying the sound. At five, the door cautiously opened and then the wildly dressed man flew at Dalton. He barely caught him. Though Remus, as was Roman, was incredibly short, so it balanced out.

They got outside and saw Emile and Remy, they were in the front seat of an expensive-looking Jeep. "You don't have to get in. You don't have to trust us. However, we advise that you do," Emile said, from the driver's seat.  
They climbed into the back, having not much of a choice as they could hear distant explosions, and they were sure it was Patton.

Emile was wearing an ivy green denim jacket and black patterned shirt, a far cry from his previous style, but of course, he still looked good." Tell them what's going on, Remy. No more secrets or I swear to god, I will turn this car around!"  
"Em? You know i-"  
"Don't you 'Em' me, mister. Tell them, now"  
Remy sighed but started talking

"I only found out a few weeks ago. Patton was planning something, I had to find out what. At least before someone got hurt.  
I only confirmed my suspicion when he knew exactly where Roman was in the lab.   
All we had gotten from you, was a distress signal. It would be impossible to find him that quickly. Unless, he was the one who either, put him there, or ordered it. There were other situations, of course, but I just brushed those off.   
I looked into it, and the more I found, the more worried I got, Patton found out and cornered me. He said that if I didn't make you believe Remus was Roman, then he would have Emile killed. 

That was why I told no one about Emile, I couldn't risk it. I'm sorry Virgil, but I know you understand because you just gave up half of your being to save him," he sighed, gesturing to Roman who was curled up on Virgil's lap.

"Rem...I. I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
"It's fine Virge, I should be the one apologising to you. Let's focus on keeping each other safe, please. I don't want to lose anyone." Once Remy finished that sentence, Emile pulled up in the driveway of a large house.

"Virge, you are no place to fight, you stay here. Keep Roman and yourself safe. Dalton, Emile Remus and I, are going to get Patton. No one fucks with us and gets away with it." Remy ordered.

They began to put on vests to protect them and also started grabbing, and hiding weapons all over their bodies.  
"Do you guys have a plan?" Virgil asked, worry clouding his vision.  
"Stop Patton, whatever it takes." Remy smiled, slammed the car door and before Virgil could respond, they had already driven away, so far above the speed limit.  
***


	5. Sweet Love, Sweet Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally back home, but what's happened to Roman?

Virgil sat at the table, wistfully looking at Roman who was curled up in the blankets on a large, soft armchair. Seeing him there so peaceful made him want to cry, because Roman is finally, finally safe.  
It hasn't been like this in a long time. Just quiet, and for now Virgil was going to let himself bask in it for a while.

He wrapped himself in one of Roman's hoodies and turned the kettle on to make some tea. Leaning back against the counter, he held the steaming mug in his hands and took a sip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I wish we could be normal, just sometimes," he whispered to himself as if the air around them could grant wishes.

He felt the air around him get quite cold, and then a feeling of uneasiness rolled over him. He opened his eyes to find Roman standing there, on the other side of the marble counter.   
His eyes were dark and angry, his body held steady signs of aggression. Virgil poured the tea down the sink and looked right back with kind eyes.   
"Are you okay, Ro?"

Roman didn't reply, but he did start to come towards him. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows but stood his ground. Or that was until Roman spoke. "You aren't so powerful now without your magic, are you, Virgie?  
***  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" Emile said, his tone laced with worry.  
"I know Virgil can handle himself, but he is alone and he hasn't got his powers."  
"I'm sure he'll be okay. As you said, he knows how to handle himself, and he's Virgil for God's sake. You'd have to be actual God to kill Virgil. He just doesn't die." Emile gave him a look through his peripheral.  
. Remy smiled placing his hand on Emile's, "I mean it, he'll be okay."  
***   
Virgil hid, clutching his arm. Roman was relentless, he had hit Virgil, again and again, all the while telling him it was 'all his fault' and that he 'deserved to die'. Something had happened to Roman and he had to find out what, before he did kill him.

"Virgillll," Roman called his voice high pitched and condescending.  
"I'm going to find youu, and when I do...you're going to regret running away from meee"

Virgil had honestly got tired of hiding. What reason did he have to hide, or really, live?   
The love of his life wanted him dead, his magic was gone, leaving him useless, and his old best friend was on a rampage using the magic he gave him to destroy the city.  
It was all his fault. He stood out in the hall and smiled weakly as he saw Roman one last time. and he walked right up to him and plunged a dagger into his abdomen.

"Wow...fuckk... that hurts... thanks Ro.. love getting stabbed...ughh..." Virgil keeled over and saw a flash of humanity, deep in his chestnut eyes. He had to get through to him. "Ro, come here...please?"

"Why should I? You're a waste Virgil" Roman said, leaning against the wall.

"Because you just stabbed me, you have a dagger, and you are fully intact, therefore you will always have the upper hand. So please, come here." Virgil sassed, a deadpan expression on his face, which was quickly draining of colour.

Roman sighed and sat down next to Virgil, who smiled, tears welling up in his glistening eyes.  
He gently brought his hand to Roman's face and pulled him forward, kissing him delicately with the force of a moth.  
He clutched Romans face in his hands, looking him deep into his eyes, tears welling up in his own, "Roman Terahood, I love you so much, you are everything to me and I would give anything to get you back. I know this isn't you, please don't blame yourself."   
He pressed their lips together intensely, and with so much desperation. "I'm sorry." Virgil forced out, before he collapsed backwards, yelping in pain.

It seemed to be the final push Roman needed. he began wildly gripping at his hair and pulling harshly at it as if fighting with himself. "Get out of my head!" He snapped his voice firm and angry.

Roman sat up and blinked a few times as if he couldn't see what was in front of him. Then seemed to abruptly drop back down to earth.   
He crawled over to Virgil and held him, "Oh my god, what have I done?" He choked out, "Stay with me, Virgil, stay with me, please. I'm so sorry."

As those words left his mouth, the front door burst from its hinges and Remy, Emile, Remus and Dalton rushed in carrying a struggling Patton. They quickly tied him down to the chair and Roman noticed a pair of large metal gloves covering his hands, probably so he couldn't use Virgil's power.

They rushed over and helped Virgil to rest on the tabletop, "I'm fine guys...it's not like I've got a knife in my stomach or anything." That marked the day everyone thanked Emile for getting that medical degree, that he didn't use. Because with it, he saved Virgil's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	6. I Love you, Roman Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally came back to his senses, but what happens when they get a strange visitor? Who is he? And what is he doing here?

Remy ended up locking Patton up in their prison, due to some persistence from Emile. They decided it would be better than letting everyone else tear him apart, especially because they were supposed to be the heroes. 

Remus and Dalton also decided to stay and work with Virgil, which he happily accepted due to being so short-staffed now. Everything was quiet for the next few months, weirdly quiet. They weren't sure why but it didn't seem right, they were all on their guard.

So when one night the front doors crashed open and a man stood in the front room with a gun, Virgil fucking tackled him.

He took the gun and threw it to Roman, who had been on watch with him that night, and pinned the man to the wall, handcuffing him and sitting him in a chair so they could question him.  
"What's your name? why are you here? And who the fuck are you?" Virgil snapped

"I'm sorry, I am. My name is Logan, I came here looking for my boyfriend. He was acting strange, said work was not doing too great, and then he disappeared. The last thing he did was send me a text of this address, I got desperate."

"What's his name? And what does he look like?" Emile chipped in, sounding concerned.

"His name is Patton, he has-" Logan started, but was abruptly cut off by Virgil's fury.

"No, you won't ever see him again, your boyfriend is a murderer and honestly, a massive dickhead."

"So it was him". Logan sighed  
"The villainous, silver smile is my boyfriend. God, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. Where is he?" Logan asked

"Prison." Roman interjected, "Where he belongs."

"Right, I see you don't have a great history with Patton, I'll be on my way, sorry to bother you," Logan said as Roman carefully undid the handcuffs.

"Wait. Did you live with him?" Virgil added.

"I did, yes. Bu-"

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?"

Logan simply looked away, not replying so Virgil spoke again. "You can stay here if you want? I need to know you're safe, especially since we're the ones that got that apartment demolished."

"You would..? You would let me?" Logan smiled at them, it lit up his pale face with a light flush of pink.

"Of course, be our guest" Roman smirked.

"Is that a Disney reference?" Logan said giving him a confused smile

"Ughh, you'll fit in great here", Remy sighed, facepalming "I'm going to get a coffee." Emile followed after him, smiling happily and giggling at Remy's complaining.

It had been about two months since Logan had moved in. He'd started working for them permanently, and as a result, moved in permanently.   
They had told him where Patton was, but Logan then shared about some, less than great, things Patton had done to him while he was angry. He needed to escape from that and wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Logan got heaps of encouragement from everyone around him, and he started to enjoy having a normal life again. He wasn't scared about when Patton would next come home, or what side of Patton would come home. That in itself was a massive relief, and a comfort.

With his newfound safety though, Logan had started to feel some pretty confusing emotions towards a certain person helping him through his recovery.

He told himself he couldn't help it, it was just because he felt safe again and it was no big deal. So he hid them, deep down where he knew that no one could use them against him.

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	7. We Want To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the cutie that's interested in Logan?

"Yeah, I mean, we have talked about polyamory before. It's just..well... it's real now."

"But that's the best part about it, Honey, it is real and a little scary, but have you seen the way that nerd boy looks at you. It's true love and adoration."

"I swear if you don't stop."

"You disagree?"

"...No"

"Then we got a nerd to ask out!"

"Can I talk to him first, if that's okay? He gets easily overwhelmed."

"Sure, Love, I'll be here."

He carefully walked out to the balcony on the roof. Logan was standing there, looking up at the stars as the galaxy reflected on his glasses, not that he needed the stars.

"Hey, Lo...? Can we talk?"

He jumped sizably backwards, and Virgil quickly leaned forward and caught him. Their foreheads were resting together at an angle and Logan was a blushing, bright red stuttering mess. Virgil lifted him upright, pulling him close for a hug. "You, okay?"

"...Yes, yes I am totally fine, very fine, one hundred per cent...Gucci?" Logan squeaked, his voice getting higher and higher each word he spoke.

"I suppose 'fine' is one word to describe you" Virgil smirked. Logan, audibly, squeaked.

"Virgil, you have a very attractive boyfriend, are you intoxicated by any measure?"

Virgil gently let Logan go, "Nope, he would just agree with me. We would like you to be a part of our relationship, Lo. It's called polyamory if you haven't heard of it." Logan just sat there. Lips parted, staring at Virgil in pure disbelief.

"You can say no, of course. Or if you need time to think about it, we completely understand, because know it's a big deal...Lo?...Are you okay?"

"Excuse me...I'll get back to you after I've thought about it." Logan rushed off in the direction of his room.

Virgil went to go find Roman. He found him curled up in his room snuggled under Virgil's blankets, and in his hoodie. "Ro? What are you doing?"

"You know I go to your room and hide in your bed when I'm nervous."Came Roman's muffled voice from beneath the 'mountain of snuggles' as Roman usually called it. "Wait, what did he say!" Roman beamed when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"He said he would get back to us, we can't push him." Roman pouted.  
Virgil walked over and sat next to him on the bed and he flopped over onto Virgil's lap, a dreamy, sleepy, smile plastered across his face.  
"Can we watch Disney?" Roman grinned up at Virgil

The two took their minds from worries to Disney movies, and pretty soon they fell asleep against each other. Roman nestled warmly against Virgil's chest.

The next morning, Roman made breakfast, and brought it up to Virgil and then he decided he was going to take Logan some, as well.  
He knocked on the door, three separate times, but he got no answer. So he quietly opened it, hoping that Logan was just a heavy sleeper.

He looked around the darkroom, slightly worried now, and when he pulled back the large blackout curtains, he found no sign of Logan, but even worse the room was in complete disarray, which was very unlike Logan.  
Something was very wrong here, and he was going to find out what it was.

The first person Roman went to see is the same man who had tortured both of his boys. He swore to kill anyone who so much as touched a hair on Logan's head. And if they touched Virgil, Roman would fucking rage.

The cell was still fastened shut tightly and it was opened by blood energy so only Virgil could open it, and since they were connected through the tattoo, so could Roman.

Virgil's energy was weak, very weak, as he had given most of it to Patton. He had managed to keep some and slowly, it was coming back to him.  
Patton doesn't have the power to harness it, therefore it's travelling back to someone who can.  
Virgil is the closest and only candidate.  
He gently pressed his hand to the sensor and Patton's vision immediately burned into him as he glared, slyly. "Hello, Roman, How nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same, what have you done with Logan?" He demanded

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" He giggled to himself.

"I just thought Logan was getting a little too comfortable. I may be trapped in here, but he is still mine. He needs to know that." 

Roman slammed his hands on the table. "What have you done with him?"

"If you're going to raise your voice, I might have to make sure you never use it again," Patton said, sounding irritated.

"I'm not wasting my time on you, you piece of shit," Roman said before storming out of the room and slamming the door. Adding quickly before he leaves "Have fun dying alone, shitbrains."

He walked up from the cellar and bolted to Virgil's bedroom.  
running through a quick explanation of this, wasn't the easiest thing Roman has ever done, by far. But eventually, he convinced Virgil to channel his energy into tracking Logan.

Virgil said he could feel weak directions but he was going to call Roman and tell him the directions over the phone to conserve energy. It was also way too early for Virgil, who wasn't used to Roman waking up at this time, let alone for this type of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	8. I Need To Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman combs the beach to find Logan, he just hopes he's alive.

"Yeah, I mean, we have talked about polyamory before. It's just..well... it's real now."

"But that's the best part about it, Honey, it is real and a little scary, but have you seen the way that nerd boy looks at you. It's true love and adoration."

"I swear if you don't stop."

"You disagree?"

"...No"

"Then we got a nerd to ask out!"

"Can I talk to him first, if that's okay? He gets easily overwhelmed."

"Sure, Love, I'll be here."

He carefully walked out to the balcony on the roof. Logan was standing there, looking up at the stars as the galaxy reflected on his glasses, not that he needed the stars.

"Hey, Lo...? Can we talk?"

He jumped sizably backwards, and Virgil quickly leaned forward and caught him. Their foreheads were resting together at an angle and Logan was a blushing, bright red stuttering mess. Virgil lifted him upright, pulling him close for a hug. "You, okay?"

"...Yes, yes I am totally fine, very fine, one hundred per cent...Gucci?" Logan squeaked, his voice getting higher and higher each word he spoke.

"I suppose 'fine' is one word to describe you" Virgil smirked. Logan, audibly, squeaked.

"Virgil, you have a very attractive boyfriend, are you intoxicated by any measure?"

Virgil gently let Logan go, "Nope, he would just agree with me. We would like you to be a part of our relationship, Lo. It's called polyamory if you haven't heard of it." Logan just sat there. Lips parted, staring at Virgil in pure disbelief.

"You can say no, of course. Or if you need time to think about it, we completely understand, because know it's a big deal...Lo?...Are you okay?"

"Excuse me...I'll get back to you after I've thought about it." Logan rushed off in the direction of his room.

Virgil went to go find Roman. He found him curled up in his room snuggled under Virgil's blankets, and in his hoodie. "Ro? What are you doing?"

"You know I go to your room and hide in your bed when I'm nervous."Came Roman's muffled voice from beneath the 'mountain of snuggles' as Roman usually called it. "Wait, what did he say!" Roman beamed when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"He said he would get back to us, we can't push him." Roman pouted.  
Virgil walked over and sat next to him on the bed and he flopped over onto Virgil's lap, a dreamy, sleepy, smile plastered across his face.  
"Can we watch Disney?" Roman grinned up at Virgil

The two took their minds from worries to Disney movies, and pretty soon they fell asleep against each other. Roman nestled warmly against Virgil's chest.

The next morning, Roman made breakfast, and brought it up to Virgil and then he decided he was going to take Logan some, as well.  
He knocked on the door, three separate times, but he got no answer. So he quietly opened it, hoping that Logan was just a heavy sleeper.

He looked around the darkroom, slightly worried now, and when he pulled back the large blackout curtains, he found no sign of Logan, but even worse the room was in complete disarray, which was very unlike Logan.   
Something was very wrong here, and he was going to find out what it was.

The first person Roman went to see is the same man who had tortured both of his boys. He swore to kill anyone who so much as touched a hair on Logan's head. And if they touched Virgil, Roman would fucking rage.

The cell was still fastened shut tightly and it was opened by blood energy so only Virgil could open it, and since they were connected through the tattoo, so could Roman.

Virgil's energy was weak, very weak, as he had given most of it to Patton. He had managed to keep some and slowly, it was coming back to him.  
Patton doesn't have the power to harness it, therefore it's travelling back to someone who can.   
Virgil is the closest and only candidate.  
He gently pressed his hand to the sensor and Patton's vision immediately burned into him as he glared, slyly. "Hello, Roman, How nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same, what have you done with Logan?" He demanded

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" He giggled to himself.

"I just thought Logan was getting a little too comfortable. I may be trapped in here, but he is still mine. He needs to know that." 

Roman slammed his hands on the table. "What have you done with him?"

"If you're going to raise your voice, I might have to make sure you never use it again," Patton said, sounding irritated.

"I'm not wasting my time on you, you piece of shit," Roman said before storming out of the room and slamming the door. Adding quickly before he leaves "Have fun dying alone, shitbrains."

He walked up from the cellar and bolted to Virgil's bedroom.  
running through a quick explanation of this, wasn't the easiest thing Roman has ever done, by far. But eventually, he convinced Virgil to channel his energy into tracking Logan.

Virgil said he could feel weak directions but he was going to call Roman and tell him the directions over the phone to conserve energy. It was also way too early for Virgil, who wasn't used to Roman waking up at this time, let alone for this type of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	9. It Hurt Like Hell, But It Was Worth It, For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Logan going to be okay? Even Emile can't tell.

After driving for four hours with Virgil on loudspeaker, he finally pulled up next to a large cliff. He then waited for Virgil's next instruction.

"The energy is so strong there, Ro. He's there, somewhere but my energy signal is gone after that general area. Save your battery, find him, Ro." With that Virgil hung up. He was then going to interrogate Patton himself and see what he could get out of him.   
Roman didn't want to know what he was planning on doing, Virgil, when angry, was fucking terrifying.

Roman began to skim the top of the cliff first, he didn't like how high it was, about a one hundred metre drop, onto scarily jagged rocks. It pretty much meant certain death.

He just hoped Logan wouldn't-...he wouldn't, would he? Can Patton drive someone to do that? He hoped not.

He walked down a staircase carved into the rock, down to the beach. The waves were snapping at his heels like angry dogs, he wanted to find Logan already, he was getting more worried by the minute.

In the distance, he saw a large wooden box. it looked about one meter squared in size and was sealed with screws, but they looked loose and haphazardly tightened.

He found a large stick and tried to pry open the box, it worked slightly, but not by much.  
It took him about ten minutes to run back up to his car so he could grab a hammer and crowbar from his toolbox, and then he ran back down to the beach.   
The tide was coming in, and the box was being fast covered up with water. He needed to hurry up. 

He began to work at the lid which eventually made a sharp cracking sound as the wood snapped. From there, he broke his way inside and to his horror, sitting in the box was Logan, shivering, covered in blood and soaked with water.  
Roman's hand flew to his mouth, his other arm falling limp and he let go of the hammer, letting it fall to the ground with a steady thump.  
"Oh my god, Lo. What did he do to you?" His voice came out quiet and meek as he began to shake slightly, his eyes wide with the pure shock of the sight in front of him.

Shaking his head, he knew he needed to get over himself. For Logan, he thought as he pushed himself forward. For a few moments, he stood there motionless, before he jumped into action. He presses his fingers carefully over Logan's pulse point, feeling a weak and uneven rhythm that beat erratically into his finger.  
Reaching further down into the box, he picked Logan up, tentatively swiping the bangs from his face and kissing his forehead. "I hope you'll be alright, my love," he said gently before hurrying himself to go up the stairs and back to the car where he lay Logan across the backseat. Seatbelts would have to wait.  
He started driving, much faster than on the way there because he didn't have to stop every time Virgil felt a change in energy, (which was like, every five minutes.) He didn't care, but he needed Logan home, right now.  
After a long time of consistently checking on Logan and squeezing the wheel lightly between his fists in worry, he finally pulled up on the gravel driveway, with a steady crunching noise of tires against the stone.  
He practicality leapt from the front seat, hastily throwing his car keys into the glove compartment and running round to the door closest to Logan. He pulled him into his arms, not caring in the slightest that his clothes were now covered in blood and soaked with water.  
"I'm so sorry, Logan, I'm so, so, sorry" he mumbled into his hair. "Please tell me you're going to be okay?"  
He took a deep staggering breath and kicked at the door. It was swiftly opened by Virgil, who looked at Logan with horror tears forming in his eyes. "Is he..?"  
"No, he's breathing, but only just, go get Emile" Roman ordered, gently placing Logan on the sofa.  
It took Emile some time, and he made everyone leave the room, but soon he told them his evaluation was complete. "He's in a coma, like, state. It's impossible to tell whether someone is holding him there, or if he is actually in some kind of coma. I suggest you ask Patton about this, but don't tell him anything important. The best thing we can do for him, at least right now, is clean him up and make him comfortable.  
The strangest part is that he seems to be perfectly stable. If I looked at this heartbeat I would guess he was a perfectly healthy person who hadn't even been through a trauma. So, due to this suspicious factor, I suggest that you're careful around him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


	10. Logan, Please, Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It's the last chapterrr

Months went by and they had nothing.,Virgil was in denial and Roman was losing hope. Remy had to stand guard outside Patton's cell, most days, to make sure he wasn't brutally murdered by either one of them, not like he wasn't tempted himself. Emile kept a close eye on Logan's state, he was always either there, or with Remy, but he still always made someone stay with Logan, he was wary because Logan's case felt very suspicious and it didn't seem to add up at all. It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

Virgil was heartbroken, of course, he also blamed himself completely and wanted nothing more than to get answers. So he decided to do just that, "Please, I have an idea to get this sick bastard to talk, I know he did this to Logan. And it isn't even just Logan, Emile looks so tired, Roman looks like he is toppling off the edge, I am at breaking point, and you don't look too much better yourself." Virgil pleaded.  
"You aren't going to kill him?" Remy asked, eyeing Virgil up and down.  
"No, you have my word." He replied, pure determination in his eyes.  
"Okay, but don't blame me if everything goes wrong."  
Remy trailed upstairs with his coffee to find Emile, he hoped he could get him to sleep, Virgil was right, he looked exhausted.

So, finally, Virgil could talk to him. Boy, it's going to be hard not to rip him apart. He slammed open the door and Patton cowered slightly. Virgil was the one, and only, person Patton was afraid of.   
With anyone else, he would be snarky or just ignore them, but he was scared of Virgil.  
"Patton, I'm only going to ask nicely once. What have you done to Logan?"  
Virgil was even scarier to Patton now, because all of the magic Virgil had been forced to hand over, had returned to him.

Patton was essential, defenceless, and also pretty useless.  
For a moment Patton sat there motionless, then he began to open his mouth, before hesitating and closing it again, as if looking for the right thing to say. Virgil slammed his hands against the desk, "Don't make me ask again. You wouldn't like the result"  
"Fine, okay... just before I lost all the power I cast a spell on him... I don't know how to undo it and I don't intend to help you, either"  
"You know something, Patton?"  
"What?" he said looking up at Virgil, who wore face reminiscent of regret and shame.  
"I never wanted to put you in here. I only asked Logan out, to fill the hole you left in my life. It hurts, Patton. It hurts so much. I keep fighting, but they want to kill you. They want you dead and unless I get Logan back..."  
Tears started forming in Virgil's eyes and he collapsed in a pile on the floor, "I'm so sorry," he sobbed.  
After Virgil's confession, Patton told him everything. Virgil began to use his powers, working together with a mixture of items into a bowl and grinding them up. He then carefully poured the mixture and some clear wax, infused with some of Virgil's magic, into a mould and as it hardened, it became a candle. Now all they had to do, was burn it.  
Virgil never told anyone what he said in that room. He couldn't bring himself to do it because, despite everything, he felt bad for playing to Patton's emotions like that.  
When Logan woke up, he needed more comfort than ever. He felt so useless and insecure, especially compared to everyone else who had worked so hard to save him. Roman was protective, as ever, and made sure, without a doubt, that everyone was safe.  
Remy and Emile announced that they were getting married, they realised through this experience that they were never going to stop loving each other, not that they needed the validation but it was enough for them to decide it would be wonderful for them to be eternally connected in that way.  
Dalton and Remus were going to Africa to shut down an organisation they thought might be related to Patton  
But best of all, with some recovering, they were all happy, especially Logan, with his two boyfriends who he loved so very dearly.  
They would never be normal, but that wasn't seen as a bad thing anymore because they had learnt to accept that they were different and for now, at least, they wouldn't change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


End file.
